Flying Magic
by FlyinG MinD
Summary: James Sirius Potter has a dream, to become the best pilot in the Ocean Air force, only to protect his family from the rising Belkans, he will struggle to become a great pilot, a lot of everything here Romance, Adventure, Family, etc...  Ac and Hp worlds.
1. A special Wizard

_**Ok guys, this is a new Story I'm pulling out, it has some Harry Potter and Ace combat X over so i hope both fans of AC and HP love this fic.**_

_**I hope you like it and please enjoy this fic I made for you, it has some Angst, Family, Romance, a Little of everything, but I'm focusing on Family and Adventure I'll love if you could leave some revs, with Ideas, Opinions and other comments, well that's all, I won't bothering you with this, hope you like my new fic, ;)**_

_**-Flying Mind- **_

Chapter 1: a special Wizard

«So» asked a pilot to a little kid that was staring at a F-15 eagle with a blue paint scheme «Do you want to joint the air force?»

«Of course I want, but i think i will leave my mom and daddy alone» said the little kid, then a beautiful woman with a red hair and blue eyes said «It's okay James, if that is your dream, don't stop and go for it» the little kid stared at his mother and said «Thank you mom, i won't fail, I'll be the best»

Then the two of them returned to a incredibly big house Potter Manor, that little kid was Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley son.

He had an amazing wizard skills, but he always wanted to fly in those muggle machines to defend his family from the air.

His family was okay with that, knowing that James will be in touch with the wizard world just like all other normal wizards, it is known that the commander in chief of the Osean air force was a Wizard, so it will no be a problem for James.

Every summer, Little James spent the days flying in his broom, practicing flying maneuvers, one day he was eating with his mother, because his father was on a mission as an Auror.

«James...» said his mother and the boy gave her a warm look

«Yes mommy?» Ginny smiled and said

«I will miss you when you will be in the military...and i wanted to know that i love you so much» said Ginny with tears on her eyes, James stood from the table and said to his crying mother «Mom, if you don't want me to be a pilot, it's okay i can give up that and i can become a professor» said James hugging his mother

«Is not that Honey, it is that you are growing so fast, who have thought that it was only yesterday when i was changing your nappies» said Ginny kissing his son.

«Mom...I will miss you too, but I'm doing it for everybody, for you, for daddy, for Al, Lily, grandma, grandpa, uncle Ron, everyone» said James and Ginny smiled and said «Well, at least we will not worry because we have someone who will protect us from the air» James chuckled and said «And it'll be me».

And so Little James reached 18 and was standing in the Fireplace used for transport, he was with a Bag full of clothes and with is wand on his pocked and say the good-bye's «OK, it is time to go» said James, he went to his father and hugged him «Good luck son, I love you» said his father with a very paternal hug «I love you too dad, I'm going to visit you everyday» said James «I promise» then he went to his little sister who had tears on her eyes «I don't want you to go James, I'll miss you so much big bro» James Heart broke and said «It's okay Lily, i will be here all the time» and he pointed her heart «Remember that i love you Little sister, and that will never change» then he went to his brother Albus, his parter doing Pranks, just like their Uncle George and their Uncle Fred.

«Well bro, it's time to say good bye, be good OK?» Albus looked at him and hugged him «See ya bro, take care too, since that you won't be in home anymore, I'll take care of things around here, so don't worry» and everyone chuckled.

Then he went to his mother that was crying in pain and said «Mom, if you don't want me to go there you still have time and ask me to stay» Ginny hugged her older Son and said «No honey, go, it's your dream and i won't stop you, it just that, i can't believe my baby is leaving, I love too much honey, when you born it was the happiest day of my life» James smiled and kissed his mother with all the love a Son can give and with a warm hug he said «I will be the best, only to protect all of you, that's all i want» and so he left in a green Flame.

_**Well**_ **_that's the end of chapter one, sorry if it was kinda short don't worry more Will be coming, just have a little patience if you liked my fic, now as i said before, I would be very thankful if you leave some revs, it'll help me improve my story A LOT, well anyways, see you in chapter 2_**

**_ -Flying Mind-_**


	2. The boy who Flew

_**Hi!, and so I uploaded my Second Chapter YAY!, two chapters in less than an hour, i hope i can still upload chapters, please if you like this story i will be happy if you give me some reviews and I'll be more happy to answer the revs.**_

_**-Flying Mind- **_

Chapter 2: The boy who Flew

3 years later after James left his home to reach his dream, everyone are getting ready in the Burrow to be on his son graduation ceremony.

«Ronald, George, Arthur hurry up, we are late» yelled Molly Weasley near the Fireplace along with the others, after a couple of minutes The three man went down, dressed in formal suits.

«OK, we're ready, but i have a little question, why we have to take this snow clothes again?» and then Ginny said «Because you don't want to freeze to death in there Ron, James says that the weather on Hierlark is Extremely Cold» and then Molly said «Come on, we're Late!» There wasn't a floo network connected to the Base, so they took a plane, and in a few hours they where in Hierlark...Freezing.

«Man, this place IS cold» said Ron hugging Hermione.

«Of course, now let's go, the base is crossing the frozen river» said Harry pointing to a Huge military Base.

Hierlark base was the place where all young pilots trained to become full time pilots, and it was located on the town of Hierlark, a place with a great river crossed by a bridge, that river was called «The Ice flow» because all the year is covered with a thick ice.

When they arrived a Guard saluted «Morning» and Arthur said «Good morning sir, we're here to the Graduation ceremony» the guard asked for the ceremony id cards and after checking them he said «OK, you can enter, Welcome to Hierlark Base, Potter and Weasley Family» everyone paled and the Guard Said «Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I'm a squib, my parents where in Hogwarts too» and everyone entered the base, they where amazed by the size of the planes, while they where going to the Crew cuarters where James was waiting for them.

«I can't believe that James everyday flies in those things» said Ginny «I don't think would be as easy than flying in a broom» everyone nodded.

And then a pilot yelled «Hey, Stop!» everyone stopped and the pilot said, don't move, a plane is about to take off!» and then everyone watch a plane that was positioning near them, and the pilot yelled «Don't move» and then the plane boosted and flew away.

«Sorry for that» said the Pilot «I'm Base Commander Tom Locke...you should be Potters Family» said the Pilot

«Yes, I'm his mother» said Ginny, trying to sound as a muggle

«Don't worry to talk about magic, said Locke, all in this base are Wizards or Squibs, only the pilots that don't have any connection with the magic world are send to other bases, you can tell that Potter is famous around the base, but hey, we are in the military so nobody cares» Everyone chuckled and harry said «That's a relief» Tom chuckled and said «Let's go inside, maybe it's a nice day but it's cold isn't it?» the nodded as they where escorted by Locke.

When he enter the crew cuarters, a pilot said «Officer on deck» and the two other pilots who where there stood up and Salute «Good morning Sir!» «At ease man, carry on, Potter your Family is here to visit you, Thompson, Go to hangar five and Clean it up «Yes sir» and the young pilot went right away «OK, coast is clear, i think you know Jack Wood don't worry to talk about magic, he is a wizard too, anyways, I'll leave so you can have privacy, oh one last thing, I will call all the graduates when the time comes, and so the families must go to the places reserved for them.» the so Locke and Wood left the room.

James didn't think it twice and quickly went to Hug and kiss his mother and the rest of the Family then with happy Greetings Molly said «How are you Honey, are you doing good?» and he said «Yeah, but it's tough» said James

Then Albus said «Oh, poor James, at least i think that your officers are less tough than mom» everyone chuckled and James said «You bet, my officers and Instructors aren't nothing compared to mom» Ginny chuckled and Blush a Little and then Fred asked «And how it feels to fly in those things?» asked his cousin «Well, if you think it's like flying in a broom, you're wrong, it is complex, specially when your Life depends in that machine.» James explained, Fred nodded and then Hermione asked «How the ceremony will be?» James though for a moment and said «Well aunt Hermione, the ceremony will bea naming then a stunt show and a battle simulation, and a family time during all day, after the ceremony is over, the Base commander gives the graduates one moth to visit the families.» Hermione nodded and then Lily say Exited «So, from tomorrow you will be at home?» James nodded and then Harry said «Lily miss you a lot James» James chuckled and said «I can imagine, without me i bet the house is boring» everyone chuckled and Ginny said «Yes, no one to prank, only when your uncle George comes home».

They chat a lot when from sudden, the speaker said «Attention, all graduates families, proceed to take seat, all graduates get ready for the ceremony» and so the family went to take seat and James went to get ready.

Albus was at his mother's left side and he looked at her, Ginny looked at Albus and said «What is it Darling?» «I can't wait to see James fly!, it'll be so Exciting!» Ginny rubbled Albus Hair and then Harry said «If only my parents where here, they would be so proud...» his voice trailed off, and then Lily said «Dad...they already are...» and Harry couldn't help but to kiss in the forehead his daughter and felt his heart melt at that.

After a moment the Commander appeared.

«Good morning, I'm here standing in front of all of you, only to say that today, your children now turned into men, will become officially part of the Ocean air force, feel pride for them, cheer for them thus they will feel the support of their families, now I will naming the new graduates of the Hierlark base.» said Locke and he begun calling and the graduates went to the stage to receive their diploma.

«Second Lieutenant Hans Leibniz»cheering coming from the Leibniz Family and applause from the others families and the first pilot appeared, he was blond and tall, he received the diploma and saluted his commander, after a picture, he went down, only for the commander to say the next name, James name.

«Second Lieutenant James Sirius Potter» Everyone started to cheer for him, the other families only for his name, but his family was truly cheering.

Ginny couldn't help but only feel proud to see his son with a pilot uniform and completely happy.

After the naming, the stunt show and battle simulation started.

«Who is James mom!» asked exited Albus, and Ginny said «See that blue plane with a thunder in the side?» Pointed Ginny to a Blue F-22 A raptor with a Thunder at the side, Honoring his father scar «Yes!»

«Well that's your brother» Albus looked amazed at the plane while it was Taking off, and from a big speaker all the chatter could be heard.

«This is Thunder 2, I'm taking off control» said James

«Roger that Thunder 2, carry on»

After a minutes four planes where flying in a V formation doing stunts, Albus was amazed at that show, and then he saw the plane of his brother and yelled «Mom!, Dad!; look it's James!» and then James passed near them, and gave his brother a Thumbs up.

After the stunt show a Battle simulation begun and the commander said with the sonorus spell «OK, now a battle simulation will begun, we would like to say that, this planes have special devices that, when a pilot lock on on another, automatically, the plane ejects the Pilot.» said Locke to calm down the families.

When the battle begun, a fake flak cannon that only fired black smoke and noise to be more «Realistic» was shooting the pilots everyone was looking, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Fleur where astonished to see such a Horrible show.

It was a death match battle and after minutes, only James and Jack Wood where left, in that battle James won, and the ceremony was over, with now a James being a official pilot of the Osean air force.

_**I'm Glad this chapter is a bit longer, hope you liked this chapter, See you in chapter three!**_

_**-Flying Mind- **_


End file.
